


Sleeping Beauty

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Invalid Verification [14]
Category: Cien años de soledad | One Hundred Years of Solitude - Gabriel García Márquez, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 再給你一次機會你也會失敗。
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: Invalid Verification [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360807
Kudos: 3





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Erik永遠學不會把握機會，儘管時代如何變化。

Erik站在机场的取票长龙中；他拎着仅有的一只大旅行箱，抬起怀表查看时间。在物欲横流的现代社会，他罕见的坚持用怀表校对时间而非手机。Nadir总是笑话他就像两个世纪前的绅士：的确，在巴黎这样的繁华地带，像Erik一样经常穿着繁琐精致的正装的人可不多见。周围的一切有序而热闹，Erik又陷入了自己的音乐遐思。

但前面突然出现的叫喊与吵闹粗暴地打断了他的思索。他懊恼的抬起头来。

“我明明订了机票！为什么不是头号座位？”

“抱歉，夫人；但第一排靠窗的位置已经被预定了。您可以考虑其他的空余位置。”售票员无奈而耐心的解释，希望能平息个人无理的怒火。

至于最后谈话到底怎么结束的，Erik没有注意；但可以肯定的，他对于这个满口意大利口音的女人完全没有好感。生活与艺术总还是有距离的，他无奈的自嘲，试图从中找到一些无害的乐趣。

突然，他感到自己的呼吸被一种异常的颤栗掠夺了。世界一瞬安静而遥远。Erik不安地张望着异样的来源。

他本来没有宗教信仰，但那一刻他情愿认为这是某种高贵的神灵，在人间巡查她的领地。

她有着令黄金也无地自容的鬈发，没有遭受人工的污染；海水蓝的眼睛里看不见彷徨的迷雾；雪花石膏似的皮肤就像希腊神话中的女神。她身穿白色复古的丝质长裙，一层薄纱更显的她缥缈不可捉摸。长裙一直拖到脚踝，使她轻盈得有如无声的飞翔。她看上去谁也不在意，径自从Erik面前走过。Erik不可避免地想起了天使。

但她已经径直走了过去，背影在人群中迅速消失。更加神秘而浪漫，Erik默默为她追加一句赞美。

轮到他取票的时候，Erik仍在反复回想刚才的一幕，心不在焉地应答。直到工作人员重复询问他挑哪一个座位时才真正清醒一点。

工作人员叹了口气：“还剩下7号，12号，13号座位；您选哪一个？”

“13号。”Erik完全不在意所谓的“不幸”，他只不过是机械地重复了最后一个词而已。

那个职员猛地抬起了头，“我工作了这么久，还是第一次见到有人主动选了13号，”他低头整理了证件，随后双手交给Erik，顺带拉了一下额发，“祝您好运，先生。”

外面已经纷纷扬扬下起了雪，各批次航班都不得不停运。人们聚在候车室、报刊亭与餐厅中。目前仍有游客不断涌进机场，他们衣服上的雪化成水，滴在地上，被许多人踩过，把地板弄成脏污的涂鸦；空调一刻不停地工作着，使得空气闷热又潮湿；一些孩子开始抱怨环境不堪忍受，随即无休止地大声哭闹；母亲们的各类喊叫、威胁与祈求；男人们扯着嗓子交流足球与美酒；以及垃圾和排泄物与各类香水交杂的气味。

雪越来越大，机场现在成为了孤岛，无论进入还是离开都不太可能了。人们抢夺食物、座位与卫生间。

她不可能在别的地方。只有想到她，才能冷却Erik越来越热而不理智的有关逃离的想法。他的脑袋太混沌了以至于不能清晰而正确地思考。他却总能看见那个天使的背影一晃而过，像是某种神秘的召唤；而当他推开数百种形状各异的肩膀，说了数千次的“Excusez moi ”去追随她的脚步时，人群中早已没有她的影像。他无助地向周围的人询问是否看见过那样一位天使——他第一次如此痛恨自己语言贫乏——每个人都说他们见过，给的方向却各不一致。

Erik最终放弃了。他掏出手机给Nadir发了条短信：此刻他迫切需要来自朋友的诚恳的建议。

“To Nadir KhanPM17:56  
我觉得爱情击中了我。”

发完后，他立刻把手机扔进衣兜，仿佛这是部偷来的手机；但没过几秒钟又掏出来确认没有新消息，再失望地放回去。就这样反复着。

任何如果能注意到Erik的反常行为的人，都会第一时间断定，这是个被光屁股小顽童的金箭射中的倒霉蛋。瞧瞧他！额头紧皱，明明一脸苦恼，嘴边却一直挂着幸福的微笑。

突然响起的提示音吓到了可怜的Erik。

“From Nadir Khan PM17:59  
我假设你在餐厅看到一座美丽的雕塑

To Nadir Khan PM17:59  
认真点——波斯人。我相信她被阿芙洛狄忒赋予了美丽的生命与祝福——虽然她是那么像一位天使。

From Nadir Khan PM18:00  
Allah！Erik你又颠覆了我对你的认知  
From Nadir Khan PM18:01  
我竟然从不知道你对异性有这么大的……见色起意？？？

To Nadir Khan PM18:01  
波斯人，我是时候该量一量你脖子的长度了。

From Nadir Khan PM18:02  
好吧 我想你落入了庸俗的‘一见钟情’ 但实际上也只有这种方式陷入爱情 去找找她？搭讪什么的 尽管我觉得你没希望 Erik ‘mon ami’想开点 美丽的姑娘多得很”

Erik也觉得这些确实都是自己的一厢情愿。他强迫自己沉浸在音乐中，才感觉自己的痛苦减轻一点。

登机时，当Erik看到邻座时，自己的呼吸彻底凝滞了。是她！他魂不守舍地走上前去，落座，记好了安全带。

那个天使第一次抬头来看着他，用一种忧伤但美丽的语调说：“请您让他们无论如何不要打扰我，谢谢您。”她的法语十分纯正，口音大概是巴黎口音。她用纤细的手指掏出了一小盒药，Erik猜测大概是安眠药或者是防止晕机的药物。

起飞后不久，空乘端着一盘饮品。Erik拿了一杯红酒，在他考虑要不要为这位天使做些什么的时候，她却只要了一杯清水。随后，她在Erik密切的注视下吞下药，盖上毯子，开始了睡眠。

窗外的天空很明亮；他们已经飞越了云层，星星明亮得快要滴落下来。Erik悄悄地，尽可能不会打扰她的情况下，查看了她握在手中的机票。Christine Daáe，这会是他听过的最美的名字。

Christine看上去就像美丽的雕塑，Erik不无担心；他开始怀疑那些药片的成分。但他还没有无耻到不经允许地翻动他人的包——尤其是Christine。他不愿承认自己已经爱上了这个陌生人的事实。这听起来就像罪恶，上帝保佑！

但她的额头不时投下的阴影，她玫瑰色泽的嘴唇，无一不昭示着她平静的睡眠。Erik把座位调到了与Christine一样的高度。她的头由于飞机偶尔的颠簸而偏向于Erik。

现在他们比双人床上的夫妻更为贴近。Erik什么也不愿做，只是想听着Christine的呼吸，在自己的音乐王国度过这美丽的夜晚。他突然理解了那些真正陷入爱情的人：他甚至不愿打扰恋人的睡眠；就连抚摸都被视作亵渎。

清晨第一缕阳光降落时，他们也逐渐接近巴黎的地面。Christine没有借助任何外力地醒来。她的皮肤泛着健康的粉色润泽。金色的鬈发自然垂落。她看上去就像在玫瑰花丛中睡了一觉；生命的光芒从她身上不可避免地散发出来，如同普照大地的阳光。

但无论如何，Erik与Christine最终是在巴黎的土地上分别了。Erik那不幸的爱情，就这样在巴黎的天空下消失殆尽。毕竟，19世纪末已经远去许久了。


End file.
